He's my Princess!
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Ryou transferred to an all boys school because he was invited. Little does he know about the Hime rule of this school where he, the perfect pretty prey is chosen to dress up as a girl to provide entertainment. This is yaoi!
1. The Transfer

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters does not belong to me, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If they belonged to me, I would have made Ryou the main character (no offense to Yami/ Yugi fans, I just like Ryou very very much!) The plot is also inspired by Tsuda Mikiyo's Princess Princess .

Reviews, ideas and even preferred (yaoi) pairings would greatly be appreciated. Enjoy!

He's my Princess

By Tenshi no Nanimo

Chapter 1: The Transfer

"Are you sure Ryou- kun? I mean, you know… Wouldn't it be hard for you to make friends again? We've moved a lot already in the past and I know that it somehow makes it hard for you to socialize so…" Ryou's father stopped and looked at his smiling son's form, trying to find some hints of hesitation, but found nothing. He sighed in defeat and turned his back from his son's questioning gaze to try to bottle up his feelings about his son's decision. Frankly, he did not like it. Being an archaeologist, he travels a lot, putting a strain on their relationship, which amazingly still exists. However, once Ryou transfers to that school, which he was so keen to enter, he's not so sure wether their relationship as father and son would still continue to exist.

"Yes dad. I am sure already. I mean, it's not as if I made many friends or anything…" With these words, Ryou Bakura lowered his head as if afraid to see his father's dissapointed look. He was shocked to say the least when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder to signify that his father was not dissapointed at all. In reality, his father actually understood him.

"All right Ryou . I understand. You may go."

"Arigatou otousan!" Ryou dashed out of the room to pack his things leaving his father to contemplate about this predicament. He took out his locket and gazed softly at his wife and daughter's faces to help him think. Seeing their faces makes it look like he's really talking to them, which provideslittel comfort for him. Gazing at each face quietly, he felt that he made the right decision because they had smiles that reassured him. Everytime that he makes a decision, he does the exact thing, which already became a ritual. But one thing evaded his mind. The picture of his wife and daughter in his locket has been the same ever since that accident. That picture contained his wife and daughter's immortal smiling faces, never changing and never gonna dissapear. Eventhough he made the wrong choice, the two faces still gives him these reassuring smiles.

Eventhough most of his decisions were mistakes, they still continued to smile.

Could his last decision be a mistake too? Or would it turn out to be successful?

No one really knows. After all, Ryou is the one who carries all the burdens. Whatever the result is, be it bad or good would still seem okay under Ryou's smiling masquerade; the same as his mother and sister's immortal smile. After all, all of them are suffering for being a hypocrite, the greatest sin that this family has committed for it has done nothing good for any of them.

Ryou's father stopped his musings and turned around to do the same thing that his son is doing. He took out a small bag form his closet and packed what little belongings he still has. After all, all of his possessions were in Egypt already where his home really is. This "home" that he's currently living in is only a "home" when his son is around. Since Ryou is moving away, this is no longer a "home," but just an ordinary building. He finished packing his things and laid down to sleep where he can see his wife and daughter once again and let them comfort him, wash away the ache that he was currently feeling as a silent tear slid down from his eyes and another one followed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Ryou- chan, are you sure? We're going to miss you!" Anzu gave her friend a hug, which contained all of her feelings about this situation (which is not entirely encouraging), but it seems as if Ryou would not change his mind already. He would not budge.

"All right then, but remember to never forget that you still have us okay? I mean that school's not normal so you know… If you can't take anymore of that crap you can just go back here…" Yugi never got to finish his sentence since Ryou glomped him, making it hard for him to speak.

"That's so sweet Yugi. You know that I would never ever forget you guys. Also, that school's not so bad. It's even quite nice of them to invite me over you know."

"But for me, that school's really weird Ryou. I mean, even my big brother admitted it. You might be shocked so you can just look for Jounochi Katsuya for hely okay? I contacted him earlier to say that you are coming over so he told me that he'd be your guide." Shizuka gave Ryou a smile and hugged him.

"Don't forget my big brother too! His name is Yami." Yugi yelled as Ryou was on his way towards the bus.

"Mine's Kaiba Seto! You can always depend on him Ryou so hang out with him!" Mokuba squeeled.

"All right, all right. I' ll find all of your brothers so that they could hang out with silly me!" Ryou winked at them and went inside the bus only to poke his head out of one of the windows and give all of his friends a big wave.

As Ryou's bus dissapeared from their site, Ryou's friends huddled and over a big problem. Did Ryou know the hime rule of that school? Because it seems as if Ryou was invited to be a hime because he was definitely a pretty boy. His friends all shook their heads at the same time and quietly hoped that their brothers would protect Ryou from whatever that school might do to him.


	2. The First Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Yugioh characters. I was only inspired by Tsuda Mikiyo's idea of Princess Princess. I do not own the title of this chapter and the name of the school and the events of this chapter because it was the Balat of Pakwan that gave me the name for this chapter and the ideas. All I own is our old and low- tech pc, which allows me to create this story, which contains plenty of grammatical error… Please bear with me, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW or GIVE IDEAS OKAY!

He's my Princess

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Chapter 2: The First Day

The Ishtar Academy offers great education and opportunity, clean facilities and good teachers to students that are exceptionally bright, athletic and rich; in other words, only elite students are accepted at this school, which made Ryou Bakura wonder why he was invited. He is not rich. His father barely makes enough money for his tuition fee, the monthly bills, food, clothes and sometimes luxuries that Ryou rarely indulges in . Also, hee was, to put it plainly, never good and never gonna be good at sports. He couldn't even hit a ball with the right amount of strenght, which is pathetic in its own way. Maybe, he was invited because of being smart? Impossible since this school only acknowledges people as smart as Seto Kaiba, which can never be him. Compared to Kaiba, his grades are average eventhough Ryou is very smart. There was no way in hell that he'd find out why he was invited if he'd continue standing stupidly in front of the principal's office so the usually shy boy set aside his nervousness and knocked on the door with his slightly shaking hands.

"Coming." A woman's voice replied. As the footsteps neared him, the thump of Ryou's heart became faster with his nervousness and he couldn't help but shake a little under the watchful eyes of the egyptian woman standing in front of him, the principal of the Ishtar Academy.

"Oh, are you the new student Ryou Bakura?" She took in Ryou's appearance, noting his clothes, which were different from the prescribed uniform of this school. She gave off a dissapointed sigh, but quicky covered it with a small smile when she saw the pretty boy frown. She took in the boy's appearance; his milky, white skin is a great contrast to his soulful, brown eyes, which is quite prominent due to the pale glow of his skin and the white color of his hair. All in all, this Ryou Bakura, which she was so keen to invite made her proud. After all, it was her father who taught her to choose well and she would never let her father down especially when it is expected of her.

"Please allow me to introduce myself Mr. Ryou Bakura. I am Isis Ishtar, the principal of this school. I will accompany you to your classroom and since it's a long walk from here, would you mind if I tell you a short history of this school?" She shot Ryou a questioning gaze who returned it with a feeble nod of his head, signifying that he agrees with her.

"This school was built by my father. Back then, he did not receive proper education since he was the eldest among his siblings, meaning he was expected to work so that he could support his family. But my father hated folowing orders so one night, he escaped from his village in Egypt and traveled to different countries, trying to find his goal…" Ryou nodded his head, asking Isis to continue her story eventhough he was not listening. Ryou is definitely not a disrespectful or a rude kid, but the size and the beauty that this school possesses amazes him so much that he could not focus on anything, certainly not a boring history lecture.

"You're so pretty you know." Isis stopped and watched the young teen in front of her as he continued gazing around, oblivious of the fact that his companion has stopped moving.

"Yes, I suppose so." He heard someone giggling far behind his back and quickly turned red when he noticed that he was far ahead from his host, which was a sign of rudeness

"I never expected that you'd be so vain." Isis giggled once more as Ryou gave her a confused look. He expected that she'd say something about uneducated, improper or something else, but definitely not vain. He bowed his head in shame, waiting for some more sermons from the elder, but heard none so he looked at her and gave a questioning look.

"You know, you should be more attentive because it might be a disadvantage for you if you'd just say yes to everything you know."

"Hai."

"I said that you are quite pretty and you agreed with me. Did you know that?" Isis really tried hard to stiffle her laugh, but found it hard when Ryou turned red once more and stuttered on his own words.

"Hai, hai. Don't explain anymore Bakura- kun. I know that you did not mean it. Anyway, what I said before was not a joke." Once again, Ryou blushed, which was quite evident because of his pale complexion. Isis silently thanked whatever gods gave her her skin color, making it easier for her to hide her blush so that she'd not be teased so much about it like how she was tormenting the poor boy beside her. "Expect a warm welcome okay?"

"But I am not a girl or anything so I'd rather not…" Before Ryou even finished his sentence, Isis swiftly opened the giant doors of Ryou's homeroom classroom making quite a show because he was so sure that there were plenty of noise before the door opened. Seeing his classmate's faces shocked, he could not help but feel nervous once again, making him blush once more, which everyone found adorable, except him of course.

"Ohayou minna." Isis said in her calm but demanding voice. "I am here to introduce a new student. Bakura- kun please introduce yourself."

"Ohayou minna. I am Ryou Bakura and I came from Domino, Japan. I came here to accept the gracious invitation that this school has given to me. Please bear with me and nice to meet you all." Ryou quickly bowed, which he noticed that he was doing a lot now and focused his eyes on the floor, afraid to see his classmates' reaction. He never received a warm welcome before in his life so he found it strange that Isis said it before when it is clear now that nothing from his previous transfers would change.

"Marik, please take care of him okay? I expect that you'd take him to his dorm later. I'm counting on you okay?" Isis was talking to one of his classmates so finally, Ryou lifted his gaze feeling that the attention was transferred to the two talking people. But, how wrong he was. The WHOLE class was gawking at him, never taking their eyes off of him, but Ryou, being the naïve one did not see the lust and admiration burning in all of his classmates eyes.

"Ryou, please sit beside Jounouchi. Jou, please raise your hand." Ryou followed Isis' instructions as soon as the words flowed out of her mouth and Ryou soon found himself beside a handsome blonde boy wearing a goofy grin.

"So you are Ryou huh? I'm Jounochi Katsuya, Shizuka's big bro." Ryou's eyes widened and offered the other boy a wide smile. "Nice to meet you Katsuya- san."

"There's no need to be so polite Ryou you know. You can just call me Jou okay?"

"Hai."

Classes were interesting. He did not feel sleepy one bit, which shocked him and he was amazed that he understood most of the lessons even Geometry seemed easy enough. No wonder this school was well known for its superb education. He didn't notice the time rush past swiftly and the next thing he knew, it was dismissal already.

"Hey Ryou, I did promise Shizuka that I'd be your guide, but Isis- san asked her brother to be your guide so maybe tomorrow?" Jounochi gave him a pat as he passed him by. He stood up to fix his things when a shadowed form blocked his vision so he was forced to look up. He never expected to see lilac jewels looking at him with its owner, which might be an egyptian god. There was no way that a person like that would exist because only gods are supposed to look heavenly!

"So you're Ryou huh. You ARE a pretty little thing aren't you?" Marik smirked when he saw the pale boy blush, his current hobby. "And adorable… Please follow me to your dormitory so that I could fix your room assignment." Ryou silently trudged behind the demi- god a.k.a Marik Ishtar, but stopped when Marik started talking to someone. He waited for them to finish their conversation when someone bumped into him hard. He quickly pulled himself up to apologize only to find himself staring dumbfounded on the person in front of him. In front of him was a girl wearing a black, frilly dress with a matching bonnet. He was shocked to find a "girl" at the Ishtar Academy, but what shocked him the most was that the "girl" had the same jewels of lilac staring at him; exactly like Marik's!


	3. The Unexpected Question

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I'd admit (eventhough it is quite painful) that I do not own any of the Yugioh characters and the plot was inspired by Tsuda Mikiyo's Princess Princess manga/ anime, which already has the third episode! I don't know if I should continue writing this story since no one reviews much and it gets harder and harder for me to do the disclaimer. Please, if you find this story amusing, nice, bad, offensive or something, please leave a comment or suggestion because it makes authors want to finish their work. Please enjoy chapter 3 of He's my Princess.

He's my Princess

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Chapter III: The Unexpected Question

Ryou was speechless; there was no other word to describe it. The girl in front of him is breathtaking with her long, golden hair, which was a complete contrast to her skin that is perfectly kissed by the sun, her big sparkling lilac eyes and of course, not to forget the most important thing that made Ryou's mind go blank… She looked exactly like Marik!

Needless to say, of course Ryou was confused! Too many thoughts were invading his mind such as is this Marik? Why is there a girl here? Gosh, she's pretty…. That was just a glimpse of how many thoughts were currently occupying Ryou. They stared at each other for quite awhile until Ryou remembered that Marik was with him! How could he be so stupid! As soon as he turned around and looked at Marik, trying to find out if he is this girl, which is a stupid idea, the girl dashed away, leaving a completely confused and adorable Ryou rubbing his head.

RYOU'S POV

"Hey, what're you doing there standing like an idiot?" Marik ran up to me and I flinched slightly at his choice of words. I've been called that too many times that it brings many painful memories, but to have someone call me that again? I thought something would change once I transfer here, but everything seems the same…

"Are you going to stand there like that for the rest of the evening or are you going to follow me? I have better things to do than to just goof off you know." He tapped his foot impatiently and I decided to follow him while keeping a safe distance. This guy might have the looks that only the gods are allowed to savor, but I'd rather die and suffer in hell for all eternity than to be watched by and let my future be created by a god who uses harsh words and mocking gestures everytime the chance is given to him. I was pulled from my reverie when I saw a huge building in front of us. Actually, it was more of humongous than huge! Also, it was quite beautiful, which was the reason I was gaping. I followed Marik as he entered the builiding, which was later revealed to me as the dormitory where I'm going to live in for the whole year!

"Yo Ryou!" I saw a familiar face waving at me, which made me grin.

"What are you doing here Jou?" He raised one delicate eyebrow and looked at me as if I have two heads (because of my stupid question). I returned his questioning gaze (becaiuse I did not realize that I made a stupid question) and soon, silence followed until light footsteps were heard. We looked at the source of noise and saw Marik leaving. "Find him a room okay commoner?" He gave Jou a fleeting smirk then walked away, never paying any attention to Jou's threats while I held him down.

"He's such a pain in tha ass! You should avoid the likes of him understood Ryou?" I quickly nodded my head, not wanting to aggravate the already irritated boy.

"Anyway, I guess we have to find you a room." He quickly looked at a small notebook and scanned it while I decided to look at the ceiling, which had intricate designs of angels all over it like how people during the Baroque period decorated their houses. Suddenly, I was removed from my reverie when I heard Jou growl and I looked at him with his hands tangled on his hair, a look of pure irritation written all over his face. I looked at him as he scanned the little notebook once again, flipping the pages with such power that I'm afraid for the fate of the poor notebook. Out of the blue, he threw the notebook away, which caught me by surprise as I gave him a dissapproving glance.

"What!" He yelled at me, which made me flinch. He looked surprised at what he did so he offered me a quick apology, which I accepted almost instantly and offered him a smile to make things more believable.

"Ryou, there seems to be a problem. I can't find you a room since most people here doesn't want to share rooms so I guess you'll have to stay with me for the night."

"That's great Jou!" I beamed at him. Why can't we share the same room anyway?"

"Impossible." He replied while shaking his hands to emphasize his point. "I don't think that Isis- san would like that idea. Besides, I think they have some plans for you…" I think I wasn't supposed to hear that because he said it in such a tiny voice so I decided to play along, as if I did not hear it and followed Jou while carrying my belongings.

"Welcome Ryou to my room!" He opened the door with such force that it made a loud bang, whih made me wince and made other people shriek in surprise. In return, Jou gave off a sheepish grin and a quick apology to those he disturbed and quickly closed the door.

"Ryou, make yourself comfortable okay. I'm going to take a shower so do whatever you like." He went to a small room, which I think is the bathroom before I could even utter a question. Sighing in defeat, I decided to explore the "room," which was more of a condominium room than a dormitory room. I mean, most normal dorm rooms have no living rooms or kitchens right? Or atleast those that I know of. I found the bedroom with two gigantic beds and lied down on one. Sleep almost took me when I heard insistent and loud buzzing, which made me jump. The noise did not go away, which I later learned was the doorbell (Remember, this is not an ordinary dorm room). Jou must have not heard it since I could still hear the shower running and him humming so I decided to see who it was and opened the door. There, standing in front of me were two hot men. I quickly blushed.

"Is Jou here?" The man with red eyes asked me.

"H- hai. He's currently taking a shower. Please come inside." I quickly stepped out of the way as they entered the room and sat down. I closed the door and was about to go inside the bedroom when the red- eyed man called me.

"Are you Jou's room mate?" He asked me with his intoxicating voice, which made me blush more. Also, the fact that the two gorgeous men were staring at me made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm temporarily Jou's room mate because there were no rooms available." I replied while stuttering slightly.

"Figures. No one would want to share a room with a mutt." The blue- eyed man gave off an amused laugh, the first words that I heard from him ever since they came insisde. Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps or stomps when Jou came into view, glaring at the blue- eyed man.

"What are you doing here money bags?" Jou asked him heatedly. The red- eyed man suddenly stood up and and walked over in between the two, stopping further arguments.

"Good evening Jou. We just wanted to inform you that you have a meeting with your team mates at about seven thirty so please, don't be late."

"Oh thanks Yami."

"You're Yami!" I suddenly exclaimed, which made them look at me. I quickly covered my big mouth and mumbled a quick apology for my loud behavior. They dismissed it with a quick wave of their hands and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answeer for my outburst.

"I just remembered that you're Yugi's big brother!" How stupid of me to forget that when the man standing in front of me is the exact duplicate of my bestfriend other than little variations such as his size, the color of his eyes and his hair color , which had more blond spikes.

"Oh so you know my brother Yugi." He looked amused and once again, he raked his eyes all over my body, which made me blush once again. "Please tell Yugi not to hate me once you see him once again okay?" I nodded my head in response and he continued, " Will you be a princess?" I gasped loudly while Jou gave off a loud shout of surprise while Yami and the blue- eyed man stood their ground.


	4. The Unintended Decision

DISCLAIMER: The sorrow of admitting that Ryou and the other Yugioh bishies still cause a lot of pain, yet it is my job as an author here. Anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed and even spared some time to read this fic so this chapter is dedicated to everyone! But please, do forgive me for the grammatical errors that I wasn't able to see and for the chapter, which is short… Don't forget to review and leave some comments okay!

He's My Princess

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Chapter 4: The Unintended Decision

"Will you be a princess?"

…

…..

……….

Yami only received a blank stare and complete silence from the white- haired boy after the over exaggerated gasp.

"Could you repeat the question because I might have heard it wrong?" Ryou responed meekly, while scratching the back of his head, the whole action making him look like an adorable, little boy. In return, Yami sighed and tried, (take note of the word tried) to repeat the question, but was stopped by Jou who had his hand clamped over Yami's mouth.

"Yami was just asking you if you wanted to , umm, to see—" the sentence was not finished since Kaiba smacked Jou hard.

"Stop lying mutt. It'd be better to let us do the talking unless you want Isis to deal with him." Kaiba smirked as he saw the horrified expression in Jou's face, who experienced Isis' blackmailing firsthand.

"You might want to attend the meeting now, or are you going to wait for the next one?"

"Oh shit!" Without wasting any time saying goodbye to his friends, but having enough time to threaten Kaiba with a glare that says "If –you- hurt- even- one –piece- of- his- hair- I'll- cut- your- hair- and- make- you- eat- it!" He was out of the door and running as fast as he could towards the meeting place.

"Good riddance!" Kaiba Seto sat down once again and resumed to not talking and staring at anything that moved, which includes our poor white- haired boy who couldn't stop fidgeting especially under the gaze of the ice man a.k.a. Seto Kaiba. Yami, seeing the tension inside the room, decided to break it.

"Anyway, as I was saying Ryou, will you be a princess?'

…

…...

……….

The previous answer from the unbelievable question was repeated once again.

"Could you repeat that?" And once again, Ryou's cheeks were tinted red.

"I asked you if you can be a princess… So will you do it?" Yami was patient. He would not allow the opportunity to just fly out of the open window. As he saw the distressed and confused look on the pale boy's face, he decided to expound more on the subject.

"Being a princess doesn't mean that you have to live in a castle, be a son/ daughter of a king and queen or be filthy rich okay?" Still, Ryou's face was troubled and Yami was starting to seriously doubt asking Ryou. He was about to ask for forgiveness when he was interrupted by a quiet voice who disrupted the silence that the three occupants were currently experiencing.

"But, I'm a boy Yami- san…. I can't be a princess!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed, which surprised the two student council members. Yami stared hard at Ryou while Kaiba laughed, which directed Yami and and Ryou's gaze towards him.

"Here, Yami was about to loose his cool and confidence of being able to persuade you to become a princess and here you are, not answering the stupid question because you're a boy! So pathetic!" Kaiba's words stung, but Ryou was so amazed with Kaiba's mood swing. One minute, he was laughing, the next, he was emotionless. Is this how a genius is supposed to be?

"Hush Kaiba, you are scaring him. So Ryou will you do it?" Yami was indeed irritated with how Kaiba was treating the transfer student, but his annoyance with his vice president was well hidden, other than the small frown on his forehead. "You just have to dress up like a princess and act like one…. That's basically it!" Yami beamed at the shy boy who immediately returned his affection.

"So what you're saying is that I'll just dress up like a girl and act like one? So is this something for a play?"

Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped and answered a small yes, conveniently leaving off important details such as how long it would be… which is the whole school year! Ryou, being the forgetful and innocent one never bothered to ask and agreed, which was proven by the documents that he signed, which he also never bothered to read and look at. The only thing that made him realize that he made a mistake was the horror stricken look on Jou's face when he entered the room quite dramatically and whispered, "Oh no."


	5. The Uncomplaining Fool

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the bishies of Yugioh. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi who I hope would give more attention to Ryou and Bakura… Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and I'm glad that you forgave me because it was so short….. I hope that this chapter would satisfy your expectations… Don't forgive to review and give comments so that I (and this story) could improve okay? Also, I forgot to tell you guys that Princess Princess is now complete and I'm glad to say that there is a live action (Meaning REAL pretty boys) called Princess Princess D.

He's My Princess

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Chapter 5: The Uncomplaining Fool

"Oh no…." The gaping Jou was too busy being shocked that he did nothing to prevent the two student council members from hastily leaving the room while mumbling a small goodbye. He only reacted once the door slammed shut, which conveniently brought him back to the real world and allowed him to go after the two.

"You jerks! How could you! Why I ought to….." The sentence was cut short when Ryou suddnely glomped Jou in fear of what the enraged blonde would do with the two if he'd caught up with them.

The pale boy automatically stood up and bowed in front of the flustered Jou as a sign of respect and apology for what he did. Jou, who was overwhelmed with guilt and shame could do nothing more than to hide it by scratching the back of his head and offering Ryou a once again a sheepish grin. Ryou smiled slightly in response and gave a silent questioning gaze to Jou who luckily was still vulnerable to Ryou's power, which was the reason why he could not find any reason to lie to the boy.

Finally, Jou stood up and carefully dusted his pants while walking towards the door to their dorm room. Seeing that Ryou was still standing there with his head cocked to the side gave Jou the impression of a mindless puppet that he had to control in order to move. However, he did not have any complaints whatsoever because of the beauty that this puppet had in possession. He was blinded and he was aware of that fact.

"Ryou, come along now, it's starting to become cold." Getting no response from the other boy, Jou sighed and added, "Fine, if it's explanations that you want to have, I have plenty to give, but please, just come inside. I don't want you to catch a cold and neither do you. Unless you want me to sleep with you in bed…" He winked suggestively at Ryou who didn't understand his joke so instead of frowning and shouting "hentai," he obediently complied to Jou's order with a big smile on his face, which brought one too for Jou. Ryou's smile was starting to become addicting and Jou had no complaints.

As they entered the room, Ryou and Jou sat down on the couch were Yami and Kaiba was sitting on before leaving. Scanning the table where lots of paper were scattered, Jou'eyes became sharper when he saw Ryou's signature in each of the accursed documents. He waited for the anger to melt until he spoke as soft as possible as to not frighten the confused boy already.

"Listen to me Ryou, but first of all, I'd like to apologize for everything…" Jou got down on his knees and asked for forgiveness using the proper japanese way. Ryou quickly stood up and made Jou stand up from his degrading position. Honestly, he did not know why the seemingly prideful guy would do that because he was so nice right from the start. Oblivious Ryou could think of nothing Jou did that harmed him, but looking at Jou trying to control his temper made him realize that it IS bad so he held Jou's hand softly and squeezed it for reassurance. Jou squeezed Ryou's hand back as a reassurance that he would continue, "As I was saying Ryou, I'm sorry for all the things that have happened to you and what might happen to you in the future."

"You were duped by those two."

"……………." Silence returned Jou's sentence, which he thought was a signal to start talking again.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Jou decided to shut his mouth first before accusing the two so he tried to asses the situation first before continuing with his suspicions.

"Well, when you left, they asked me the question again and explained me that I don't have to be rich, or to be of royal blood or to be such things to become a princess. In result, I asked them what they meant, is it something for a play and such and they told me that yes, it was something like that so I agreed." Ryou smiled as he remembered the earlier events. Those two sure were tense and acting funny…..

'Those bastards!' Jou thought.

"As I've expected Ryou, they really did dupe you. They "fogrot" to tell you how long you have to do the act. You have to do that for a whole school year you know…."

"So they didn't dupe me Jou, they might have just forgotten…" Ryou was startled when Jou hastily grabbed his hand from Ryou's and stared hard at the surprised boy with cold, steely eyes. "Don't be deceieved with their words Ryou." Ryou fliched from Jou's choice of tone and it went unnoticed from Jou's eyes, which was blinded by suppressed rage.

"You'll have to wear those silly and flamboyant dresses in front of horny teenage boys! You have to act like a girl and they didn't even consider the possibility that something bad might happen to you!" Ryou was frightened by Jou's enraged actions and scooted away from the other boy. He buried his face in his shoulders and trembled slightly as Jou continued with his fervent speech… However, when he noticed that no one was reacting, he became worried and quickly scanned the room. He saw Ryou was still on the couch, but was trembling terribly and seemed like he was trying to make himself smaller, invisible, unnoticeable. Guilt quickly overcame Jou so he sat beside the boy and gave him a comforting hug.

"Don't be scared Ryou. I'm not mad at you. I'm just scared for you ok?"

"I'm not scared Jou. I was just surpirsed with your outburst. Besides, there's no need for me to be scared anymore because you're scared enough for me as it is and besides, I know that you'll always be there to protect me." Ryou returned Jou's hug, which brightened the blonde's foul mood.

"So Ryou, you are not mad at me?"

Ryou shook his head in response.

"Aer you mad at Yami?"

Again, Ryou shook his head.

Jou sighed heavily and said, "Yokatta! It's good that you're not mad at him because he's saving you from Isis' blackmailing powers!"

"So are you mad at Kaiba?" However, before Ryou could shake his head once more, Jou gave off a goofy grin and said, "Honestly Ryou, I don't give a fk about him!" Ryou smiled in response. This might be a better school year for Ryou while Jou again, had no complaints!


End file.
